Nice to meet you, Auntie!
by SleepyUsagi
Summary: So some strange bratty kid shows up, but she's not a kid? What's going on here? Naruto, you're the Hokage do something! She's already wiped out 3 anbu! Wait, what? You mean she's not an enemy... But then, who is she?


_The fourth shinobi war is over and as things begin to_  
_settle in Konoha Naruto is alerted of a new arrival in_  
_Konoha. The higher ups say she was able to take down_  
_3 ANBU, but she's just a kid, isn't she?!_

* * *

It was a hot day in Konoha.  
A flock of birds, a mix of trained carrier birds, and wild birds flew together through the clear blue sky.  
Of these birds one by the name of Kotaro, was the personal carrier bird of the sixth Hokage.  
Kotaro, a hawk that was used only to carry highly sensitive information from the out-skirting towns of the country, was in a hurry.

* * *

"Can I help you, little girl?" An old man looked down,  
smiling as a girl with a bored expression on her face studied the detail of the vases and urns  
that adorned the shelves of the small shop.  
She turned her head to face the old man, but did not reply.  
Then turned back to study the details of the pottery.  
"Are you lost?" The old man tried again.  
"Where are you're parents, young lady?" The girl's silence coupled with a glare, had him feel a little awkward.  
"Can you talk?" The girl now glared heavily at the old man. It made him sweat a little that someone so young could make such an angry face.  
"Would you at least tell me your name?" The girl continued to study the items on sale. An awkward silence passed.  
"Well I'll just be over h-" The old man was cut short by the girl. She lifted her arm to point at an old chest.  
"Uhh... Surely, you don't want that old thing." He tried to persuade her, but he noticed the girls determination in her cool blue eyes. They were completely transfixed on the old oak chest.  
"I'm afraid you may not be able to afford that one..." Her gaze did not hesitate or move. The old man was troubled. He didn't exactly want to sell it but something about this girl compelled him to do otherwise.  
"Well, I suppose..." The girl's gaze shifted back to the old man. He felt a pressure from her gaze now. As if she were insisting he let her have it.  
"How do you plan on carrying it? There's no way-" The old man shut up when the little girl hoisted the chest up on her shoulder. What surprised the man the most was that the girl looked annoyed at him when she lifted the chest so easily. The old man just stared at the girl with the large chest on her shoulder.  
"T-that... That'll be 200,000 yen" The girl nodded and reached in her pocket for the money using her other hand. She fumbled through the pocket until she pulled out twenty crinkled 10,000 yen notes. Handing the notes to the man she finally smiled. The man bowed slightly as the girl turned to leave the store.  
"Thanks for your business. Have a nice day young lady" He said. Before the chime of the door rang he heard a reply from the girl.  
"Don't assume things on your own..." a smirk over her should to the old man.  
Just before the door completely shut, her image vanished.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura barged into the Hokage office. She. Looked. Pissed.  
Naruto instinctively hid behind the desk.  
"S-Sakura-chan!" Sakura raged a fist in the air at him.  
"BAKA! Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's face flushed lightly at saying his name.  
After The Fourth Great Shinobi war Sasuke had decided in returning to the village. He wanted to fulfill his brothers wish, to pass on Itatchi's will of fire.  
Sasuke vowed to return and revive his clan, only now, he could re-write it's broken history as well.  
"Oh... That! Sasuke went on a mission..." Naruto stood from his hiding place and looked over the paperwork spread out before him.  
"Mission?" Sakura approached the desk, peeking over at the paperwork.  
"Yeah... It was to the land of tea, I think..." He rummaged quickly through the papers until he came across the document outlining the mission.  
"Ah! Found it... Yes, he's gone for an escorting and guard mission. It's considered a rank B" Naruto continued reading from the form of paper.  
Sakura shifted her weight uneasily.  
"How long?"  
"how long, what?" Sakura glared. Naruto got it.  
"Oh! Yeah, it says here he'll be gone for a week at most. But it can depend on how quickly he travels..." Naruto lets out a small sigh afterwards. He hated paper work. He now had a complete understanding and full respect for Tsunade's tantrums.  
"A whole week?..." Sakura whined a little then shrugged it off.  
"Oh well, at least we know he'll come back"  
"He's a Konoha shinobi after all.." Naruto reassured.  
"... Still, he's only a chuunin" Naruto grimace slightly at the title his rival still held.  
"Like you can talk, you're still technically a genin, that's even lower than a chuunin" She snickered slightly. Naruto just looked down, depressed about the fact he never had the chance to retake the chuunin exams. After the war, Tsunade passed the title as Hokage over to Naruto, though she insisted Kakashi assist him until he was older, and both she and Kakashi felt he was ready for the full responsibility of Hokage.  
Naruto quietly straightened the forms and document on the table.  
"...Is that all?..." Naruto asked, looking Sakura square in the eyes. Sakura just nodded, a little defeated over the fact that she wouldn't be able to see him for a week, but she'd had to wait longer before. In retrospect, a week really wasn't so long after all. Still, she'd miss being able to see him. Naruto turned away to face the window to overlook the view of the village.  
As Sakura motioned for the door Naruto called.  
"Wait! Sakura!" She turned from the door to see Naruto fussing at the window. Stepping aside Naruto revealed a messenger bird.  
"Hey.. Naruto, isn't that-?" She pointed to the small hawk, a black package fastened to it's right leg.  
"Kotaro's here." Naruto unfastened the message.  
"Get Shizune and the interpretting squad" Naruto turned, a dead serious look on his face.  
Sakura nodded and ran out the doors at high speed.  
"This is bad..." Naruto stared at the small note in his hand.

* * *

**A/N : **  
**So! What do you think?! **  
**Wonder what that note says...**  
**And that kid?... err... girl...**  
**What's her deal?... **  
**Chapter 2 will come... soon? Later?**  
**Either way, Stay tuned!**  
**And please, **  
**don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
